Laura
by prismdreams
Summary: Laura Kinney took her father's dying words to heart, many years later it was taking her on a path she was made to be on. A companion piece to the movie Logan.


**_A/N:_** _I've been wanting to write a Wolverine story for a while now. I'm sure you guys have all seen Logan by now, probably more than once and marveled at the astounding acting of Hugh and Dafnee on screen together. I really loved the movie as a whole. It didn't feel like a comic book movie, it felt realistic. Gritty, raw, aware, tender, highly emotional. I think it will be the first movie of it's genre to win awards in acting. Hugh set the bar so high. Playing Logan for 17 years feels I'm sure for him, like for us, was a wild fucking ride. I am so sad to see him say goodbye to the character he plays like no other but I understand why he walked away. I for one, can't let him go so easily. And this is where I come into this story. It's a Wolverine/Laura/x23 based. This is more of a companion piece as a tribute to the movie. I'd really like for you guys who are fans of the movie to read and let me know what you think and what you want to see happen? Watching Logan as much as I did I couldn't help but feel inspired to create this story. I will be writing and updating more soon, this is just a start to more things to come. Thank you, bye. :)_

* * *

 _Courage is being scared to death but saddling up anyway._

 **-John Wayne**

Laura Kinney came closer to the grave she had visited so many times before.

Being here was harder this time. She was older, more aware, more experienced. Some years had gone by since she was near the Canadian border once more. The grave didn't move and that's why she came back. To remember it, to know why she was living like she had been.

It was unmarked but she could see the only mark that mattered. The X, it hadn't moved since she last touched it. Relief overcame her as she put a few lone flowers over the stones. Backing away she held her breath. Slowing breathing out as she stared ahead.

Her senses were not picking up any nearby disturbances. For Laura, it was a daily alert system within her life. What it has become since she was created in the lab of Transigen Corporations. Those days seeming like a not too distant nightmare than more than half of her existence.

It had been ten years since her father, James Howlett, Logan as she remembered clearly, saved her and other mutates just like her from The Revears attempting to control them. The memories were flooding back before she could stop them. She touched the skin in between her knuckles and closed her eyes. Those final moments of a man who tried to protect her came screeching back. Flashes of personal pain and suffering found their way inside her mind.

Her claws were seeping out slowly, she felt them tear a hole threw her skin just like they had many times before. Now, ten years being what she was created to be, she hoped that Logan somewhere is watching over her.

The hardest thing so far was to keep going. A young woman she didn't feel. The many lifetimes she lived could make anyone numb to really living. Any time she stopped to think about that she would be triggered and stop any and all progress made.

 _"Don't be what they made you."_

Her father's dying words as Laura swallowed apprehension logged in her throat.

Her long, raven hair fanning her face as she pulled it back shakily. If Logan had been watching her, especially now, she had wanted him to remember her just as she was then. The drive from Texas to Eden was something she would never forget it. She couldn't forget. Blinking down tears, they fell down her cheeks, making her feel raw and uninhibited for a moment.

"I..." she spoke for a second, unsure of why she was speaking at all. Her body wouldn't allow many words to come out. "I came here to see you, daddy."

She choked back emotions to form any more words without completely breaking down. It was growing more challenging for her the hard she fought it.

She shook her head, unable to continue, crouching down, covering her face in her hands. If she could see him again, see his face, hold him, let him hold her, the love he had as he looked at one final time, she would have shot that adamantium bullet sooner before X-24 got in one last slash. She _could_ have saved his life; Laura never stopped blaming herself for losing him. She just couldn't understand why she couldn't save him. Not when they were so close to being together.

She placed both hands over her heart, looking up toward the sky, her eyes crying out, her voice, barely there in spurts.

"Why wasn't it me? Why did it have to be you? I only just found you. You didn't deserve to go. Daddy...please forgive me...please..." She crumbled down and wept so hard she couldn't see straight.

Lauren could feel everything from those moments with Logan; she saw the life leave his eyes and his last strength seeping away as he limply held her hand. She forced herself to stop being so weak, something she let go of since what happened. She refused to let anyone see her this way and that was why she went alone, like always.

"I will not let your death be in vain. I will hunt down every last one of them and rip out their hearts."

She picked herself up and did what she had to do in that same spot, she moved on. The people responsible for everything will pay. If Laura knew anything, it's that she was her father's daughter. In the brief time she knew her father, she was sure she was just like him.

Logan was a man she wanted to never forget and in walking away from his grave, putting on a brave and perusing face, she was going to preserve his legacy with every thing The Reavers gave her.

They wanted a monster, they sure as hell got one now.


End file.
